YOU'RE DEAD!
by Atail
Summary: Deidara has been rather distracted and Sasori decides that action needs to be taken. After calling upon Itachi, a plan follows to snap the blonde out of his fantasies. He hates sexual contact – or so he says…. ITACHI X DEIDARA: Warning: Contains YAOI and is for older readers ONLY. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or its characters. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


Deidara has been rather distracted and Sasori decides that action needs to be taken. After calling upon Itachi, a plan follows to snap the blonde out of his fantasies. He hates sexual contact – or so he says…. ITACHI X DEIDARA: Warning: Contains YAOI and is for older readers ONLY. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or its characters. COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!

"…**..YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Rays of light casted by the sun beamed down on the Akatsuki hideout, the odd bird or two gliding high up in the sky while the branches of the surrounding trees cascaded outwards. It appeared, as always, that even nature itself avoided the Akatsuki's presence if at all possible.

Of course, the point was reinforced further as Deidara released his clay dragonflies before they exploded at his command. Both Itachi and Sasori could hear the shrieks of glee as dirt erupted from the ground and the lake water reflected an orange blaze of fire. It had only been two minutes and already the other two Akatsuki members made their way indoors.

Sasori motioned for Itachi to follow him into Pein's study.

"There is something I would like to tell you," he growled, "That brat has recently been distracted by something – or someone."

"We should continue this conversation in my room. Nobody will bother us." Itachi stated.

Once inside, Itachi could relax. He wasn't going to speak about Deidara with the others around.  
"Do you have further knowledge on the matter?"

"Yes," Sasori paused, "it's you."

"In what way am I a distraction to the bomber?"

"He calls out your name in his sleep. In fact, he moans it."

The Uchiha was caught off guard with shock. Only a few seconds later did his stoic facial expression remain stable.

"What..…are you sure?" Itachi mumbled, aware of the colour rising to his cheeks.

"Judging by your response, I assume you feel the same."

A brief silence followed, before Itachi allowed himself to nod. "I do not know how to approach the man without the akatsuki base exploding."

"Leave that to Kisame and I. Think about what you'll do to him to snap him out of his fantasies. I hate having to wait for him."

"Art…..is an EXPLOSION."

Itachi glanced in the direction of the bomber's voice. "How will this be arranged? Deidara's a struggle to get hold of as far as I can tell."

Kisame stepped out from the corridor he had used to listen intently.

Sasori made eye contact with the arrival. "We won't be violent or cause psychological damage…but we'll make him vulnerable alright."

"We just want to watch the stubborn bastard squirm."

It was the next morning since Deidara's escapade outside, and the man was feeling rather rattled as Sasori and Kisame watched him from the far end of the kitchen table.

"What's up with those guys?" he thought. He then disregarded the question. Wait, this was something he had been doing a lot lately – perhaps he caught something from that damn Uchiha's calmness.

Nevertheless, Deidara let his spoon hit the bowl with a clank and rose from his seat.

"You know, Kisame, I never really had you down as the puppet-type, un. Why the change of partner?"

"You don't know shit, Deidara."

The blonde laughed wildly inside at the opportunity he had been given. "I'm looking at a shit right now, un."

"You won't be so cocky after twenty minutes from now."

Twenty minutes? What the fuck was that about? Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. Crap. Another trait of Itachi's…

In those few seconds Sasori extended his skeletal tail and wrapped it around the shinobi, a yelp leaving his throat.

"Sasori, my man. What's the meaning of this?"

"Look at the poor guy, Sasori, we can't just ignore him." Kisame grinned.

"It would seem so. I think we should tie the brat up and mess around with him until Itachi makes an appearance." Sasori muttered, his words inaudible to the blonde Akatsuki.

Kisame strolled over to Deidara and with little effort, prised the blonde's arms from his sides before tying them together at the elbows behind his back. He bent down to tie Deidara's ankles with ease. Considering the bomber worked best at long-range, it was hardly surprising.

Sasori withdrew his tail.

"What the fuck, Kisame? Get me out of these or I'll blow you to bits, hmmph!"

"With what?"

"Shut up!"

"What a pitiful sight." Sasori interjected.

"Hey Sasori you didn't answer me earlier – or was it that thick dog-skull of yours blocking the sound?"

"Tempermental, stressed, flustered, a sudden mood swing…"

Kisame moved closer, so that he now had Deidara backed against a wall, blushing furiously at the intimate contact.

"…hot flushes?"

"Fuck off Kisame! I don't have time to spend on your stupid mind games, hmmph!"

"It's not a mind game, Deidara. I'm just simply prodding you until you crack."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Kisame smirked, amused at the younger man's bewilderment.

"Well it seems you're on your period…"

Deidara stood there, shocked by the sudden interest in his gender.

"I'm a guy, un! Where the –" He was cut off by a knee which had nudged against his groin, causing a sharp intake of breath in Deidara's throat.

"Thought so." The older man muttered. Deidara just stood there, confused as hell.

Sasori had been moving behind the blonde bomber and chose this moment to whip his tail behind Deidara's knees so that he fell forward.

"Sasori! You've gone too far!" Deidara spat.

Kisame laughed. "Well would you look at that. The man's always so high up out of reach but here we have him on the floor, all tied up."

"What the fuck is it that you want anyway, un?"

The pair didn't reply. Sasori looked over his shoulder for a brief moment before signalling to Kisame that it was time to leave. The shark-man slipped a blindfold over Deidara's eyes and the bomber hissed.

"Good boy, blonde. Stay down."

It was quiet for a few minutes and the shinobi was angrily trying to wriggle out of the ties. Were they just going to leave him here? No, they wouldn't go through all that trouble to do something minor like that. "What are they planning?" Deidara thought.

He was suddenly hauled upwards and pressed against the wall.

"I think we should move on to sexual preference..." Itachi breathed in his ear, beginning to stroke the area between Deidara's legs with his knee.

Deidara began to shake violently at the touch, desperately suppressing a moan that wanted to escape from his throat. At the same time, Itachi removed the blindfold.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" Deidara growled through gritted teeth, causing Itachi to smirk.

"Oh I think you know. Perhaps you just want to engage in dirty talk?"

"Shut up! Just get your hands off of me now, un!"  
"As you wish." Itachi replied, withdrawing his hands from Deidara's hips and continually rubbing his knee against the younger man's crotch.

"I meant your knee. No, what am I saying? EVERYTHING! STOP TOUCHING ME DAMMIT!"

Itachi watched the quivering man in front of him, his cheeks red and his eyes averting the gaze.

"I don't really think you want me to." Itachi said softly, before cupping his hand around Deidara's manhood and squeezing gently.

Deidara involuntarily jerked his hips forward."Ah...Itachi...get off! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"  
"Grasping…my…ah….groin."

"Struggling to speak?"

"FUCK…OFF! I…already told...you I'm...not…interested! I'm….asexual...so...leave me..a-alone!"  
Itachi glanced down to find Deidara's member protruding the front of his cloak.

"Your body says otherwise."

Before Deidara could resist, he felt his pants slip off and create a pile at his feet.

"Itachi! I'm NOT gay!"

The older man smirked. "We'll see about that."

Deidara felt the cool air hit his crotch as his boxers no longer covered his manhood. Itachi knelt down on one knee and glanced up at the blonde, who was staring back in shock, before licking the underside of Deidara's cock.

"-Tachi," the bomber moaned, "...stop."

The Uchiha rubbed his thumb over the slit of Deidara's penis and lapped at the pre-cum which was oozing out, earning gasps of pleasure. The blonde unconsciously thrusted into Itachi's hand for more contact.

"S-stop.…get...off!"

"Listen, Deidara. I do not like to repeat myself. I'll say it once more. You're body begs to differ."

With that said, the older akatsuki member engulfed the head and continued down until almost the entire penis was held hostage, before moving to and fro with his tongue drawing circles underneath.

"Nghh...aahngh."

As expected, it wasn't long until Deidara surrendered to the hot wetness of the Uchiha's mouth and grasped the raven-black hair in ecstasy. The bomber reacted so vigorously that he tumbled to the ground, blonde locks scattering in varying directions and escaping from their usual tie. Itachi spooned him from behind.

"You seemed rather enthusiastic, Deidara."  
"S-shut…up," the younger man panted, "It doesn't…mean...I'm gay."

"Oh really," Itachi said, seizing the blonde's penis once again. He began to pump the swollen organ and achieved a moan from Deidara.

Roughly 15 minutes later from when they left, Kisame and Sasori headed towards the kitchen. Loud gasps and cries could be heard.

"I-ITACHI…AHHH….PLEASE!"

Kisame grinned. "Ha! That Deidara's really getting worked up; heck he's still against the idea of sexual contact."

They reached the door and opened it, to find Deidara sprawled against the kitchen table, his blonde fringe stuck with sweat against his left eye, panting hard while gripping the table cloth. Itachi was also naked and was stood by Deidara's side, fingering his ass with two fingers and massaging one of his nipples. The Uchiha saw them and smirked at the mess he was making of the man.

"Deidara," Sasori growled.

"You...bastard…w-what do you…want?"

"If we hear you scream Itachi's name, we'll tie you up and humiliate you like before – that is all."

Deidara's eyes widened. "I…have…no intention...of screaming...you…fools! When this...is over, I'll-" Itachi slammed his member inside of Deidara.

"AHH…..IT HURTS!"

He was intruded slowly, to and fro, every time crying out in pain. Kisame walked over to Deidara and mockingly stroked his cheek, earning a fierce glare from the blonde. "You'll soon be enjoying yourself, Deidara...don't worry that pretty face of yours."

The visitors left.

"Ahh…Deidara….you're so tight." Itachi panted, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Nghh...Itachi...please…there's no…point I…don't like...this," Deidara wheezed.

And then Itachi found it – the bomber's prostrate. Deidara screamed and saw stars.

"I think…you do, Deidara." Itachi smirked. He repeatedly hit that sweet spot.

"OH…GOD…THIS FEELS…SO.."

"Good?"

"NGHH…AH..HARDER!"

"Someone's being…demanding, all of a sudden," Itachi panted.  
"SHUT UP, WEASEL!" Deidara shouted. Itachi pulled out of the blonde and slapped his ass. It immediately became red at the contact.

"Ahh….Itachi...that hurt!" Deidara breathed.

Itachi bent close to his ear and nibbled at the soft flesh just underneath his earlobe.

"I know it did, Deidara – but you had…to be punished."

"What…the fuck?" Itachi whacked his ass again, this time with something whip-like.

"AHH!"

The older akatsuki then pulled away, only to start licking the blonde's puckered entrance.

"Ahh…ah…..ahh." Deidara gasped, rocking his hips.

"There is a way," Itachi breathed into his hole, "that you can make it up to me."

"Tell me…please…I'll do...anything...just…don't hit me!"

"Anything?" Itachi said huskily, darting his tongue into Deidara.

"AHH…YES!"

"I want to see you jerk yourself off…while looking at me."

"Uh….su-sure." Deidara stammered, his cheeks growing red.

"You're embarrassed? Deidara...I've already seen it all." Itachi said, licking his lips.

"C-can we go somewhere….more comfortable?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded, tore off the ropes and led him to his room before locking it from the inside. He smirked at Deidara and the bomber lay on his side on the bed as Itachi sat in his chair. The blonde began to pump himself, rubbing the tip of his dick every time.

"Ahh…Itachi?"

"Just…like that," the Uchiha said, hungrily staring into Deidara's hazy eyes.

"Ohhh….ah…ahh…nghhh..ahhh," Deidara moaned, one hand moving to play with his balls.

"Shit…Deidara…you…ahhh." Itachi groaned, feeling his cock leak onto his thigh.

It took a few seconds before Itachi to once again entered Deidara from behind, his balls slapping against the blonde as he pounded into him.

"Stay still Deidara….just like that" Itachi growled.

"NGHHHHH… AH….NGH."

The two were reaching their climaxes and Itachi knew he himself was close.

"Deidara….scream my name."

"AHHHH…" Deidara moaned, thrusting his ass towards Itachi's dick.

"You know you want to….you little whore." Itachi said, reaching out and pumping the blonde's neglected member.

"AHHHH…AAH….ITACHI!" Deidara screamed, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Good boy." Itachi breathed, fingering the slit of Deidara's cock, which was quivering and red.

"Cum for me." Itachi said huskily.

Those words were the last straw. Deidara let out a loud moan and spilled his cum onto Itachi's hand. The Uchiha thrusted as deep as he could before squirting his load into Deidara's ass. They both collapsed onto the bed.

"I…love you...Itachi….I…think…I always…have." Deidara panted.

"I love you too, Dei."

"Are they serious...about tying me up a-again?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. In fact….I'll ask them to…strip you for me…next time."

Deidara lowered his head: his eyes became obscured by the shadow his hair had created across his face.

"Itachi.….YOU'RE DEAD!"


End file.
